Molecules such as proteins, nucleic acids, and/or carbohydrates may be crystallized in order to study the crystalline structure to obtain detail about the molecules' function. Crystallization may be performed by providing a preparation of a solution of a target compound and altering the environment of the dissolved target compound to make the target compound revert to its solid form as a crystal. A precipitate may be introduced into the environment to make the target compound less soluble and to induce crystallization.